


Non-Euclidean

by valtyr



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Iron Kink, prompt: "Tony is straight (or thinks he is), Steve convinces him to give sex together a try, and Tony rapidly discovers he loves it. Basically, your standard "turning out" story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Euclidean

"See, my plans for this evening actually involved a fast car and a gorgeous blonde," remarked Tony, as he soldered the last connection into place. "This is a bit of a disappointment, to be honest."

"You always say the armour's better than the fastest car," said Steve. "And have I just been insulted?" He ran a hand through his blond hair and made a face at Tony, who laughed at him.

"I don't know, Steve, I'm sure you're hot but do you put out?" He made to squeeze past Steve to get to the sink, and on impulse Steve put out a hand to block him.

"Play your cards right," he said, directly into Tony's ear, and when Tony turned wide surprised eyes on him, he covered that tempting mouth with his own. The little gasp of surprise let him lick his way into Tony's mouth, and he was just about to grab Tony's shoulders and really put some effort into it when Tony shied away from him, backing into the wall and staring at him with an expression of poleaxed surprise.

"What?" Tony said blankly, and then he opened and shut his mouth a few times. "I... what?" He shook his head, and Steve snorted.

"Aren't you supposed to be some kind of genius?" he said, and took a step forward, putting a hand on each side of Tony's head. "Let me give you another clue." He leaned in again, but just before their lips met, Tony's hand planted on his chest, holding him back.

"Steve - " Tony blinked, and stared at him. "Are you - is this a joke?"

"Oh, sure. You should have seen Fury's face when I tried it on him. No, Tony, of course it's not a joke." Steve dropped a hand to his shoulder, ran his thumb along the cord of muscle in Tony's neck. Tony was almost as tall as him; they were nose to nose, only the pressure of Tony's hand on his chest keeping their lips apart. He slid his hand up into Tony's hair, cupped the curve of his head. A light tug, and Tony's mouth -

"Steve, you know I'm not gay, right?" His breath was a tease over Steve's lips.

"That would explain all the women you sleep with," said Steve agreeably.

"And all the men I don't have sex with."

"Are you telling me you're not interested in men?" said Steve, a little incredulous, and Tony nodded.

"Not interested, never have been. That is exactly what I'm telling you, Steve, so -" and Tony broke off at Steve's laugh.

"I'm sorry, Tony, that's so - pedestrian of you."

"Excuse me?" and Tony looked offended, like Steve just told him he thought the armour wasn't all that

"Here's me been buying all this super-experienced international playboy image you project, and all the tabloid stories, and you haven't even had sex with a man?" Steve shook his head. "You're no Errol Flynn, Tony."

"I - I'm sorry, I appear to have gone insane. Am I being lectured by Captain America on my lack of sexual adventurousness? Have I slipped into an alternate universe?"

"It's all right, Tony," said Steve comfortingly. "I won't tell anyone."

"Won't - all right, you're mocking me now." Tony scowled at him, and Steve laughed.

"Well, yes. But I am a bit surprised. I thought you'd try anything once?"

"I - just haven't really had the opportunity," said Tony, and looked faintly chagrined at his obvious lie. Steve grinned.

"Oh, well then," he said, and with a little pressure of his hand, he brought their lips together. After a moment, Tony turned his head, and Steve mouth trailed along his jaw.

"Steve-" he said, a little raggedly, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?" said Steve, and nibbled gently on his earlobe. Tony grabbed a handful of his shirt, and tugged; Steve ignored it.

"We're team mates. It's fraternization, or something."

"So are you going to tell Hank and Jan, or shall I?" Steve said in tones of mock concern, and applied his mouth to Tony's neck. Tony's breath caught, just for a second, and then he wriggled in Steve's grip. Steve leaned in a little more, pressed his body against Tony's.

"Steve!" Tony said, loudly, and Steve turned his head, looking into blue eyes inches away. "What - what are you doing?"

"Can I give you a blow job?" Steve asked, and Tony lost whatever train of thought he had.

"Uh - " he said, and then stopped. Steve dropped to his knees, pinned Tony's hips to the wall, and rubbed his cheek against Tony's jeans. There was a definite bulge there; Tony's body was a little ahead of his brain for a change. "Shit," came Tony's voice from above him, as Steve used his teeth to pull the zipper down. Tony wasn't wearing underwear, which didn't surprise him much. The faint musky smell made Steve's breath come faster, and he nuzzled into the soft hair, and used his tongue to coax Tony's cock out; Tony let out a hiccuping breath and put a hand on his head, the lightest of touches. Steve made an encouraging noise and sucked Tony's half-hard cock into his mouth. He drew back a little to trace the ridges with his tongue, then pulled it back in with an obscene wet noise. Tony's hips twitched a little, and Steve could feel him swelling, feel the pulse of blood under the delicate skin, taste his arousal. He used his tongue to stroke Tony to full hardness, little grazes of his teeth to make Tony shiver, and then began to slide him in and out, occasionally pulling back to suck hard on the head, teasing at the slit with his tongue. Tony rewarded him with soft gasps, staring down at Steve with wide eyes and open mouth.

Tony wasn't a small man, but one of Steve's many incidental abilities was excellent control over his muscular reflex; when Tony started to pant more loudly, he angled his head carefully and took Tony's cock all the way, and heard him swear, hand tightening slightly on Steve's head. Tony had abandoned all doubt now, making soft encouraging noises as Steve worked at getting air and Tony's cock into his throat. He couldn't do it for long, he was short of breath, but by the tremors into Tony's body he wouldn't have to. He wasn't thrusting, but it was clearly an effort, the muscles under Steve's thumbs tensing in time with Steve's movements. Steve went all the way down on him then, nose brushing the dark curls, and swallowed, awkward and not entirely comfortable, but Tony's hand clenched and his hips pressed forward and Steve felt the twitches and wetness of his orgasm, though he didn't make a sound. Only Steve's hands at his hips kept him upright as his knees sagged.

His eyes were closed when Steve got to his feet, and he swayed quite willingly into Steve's embrace. His skin had a a faint salty trace to it now, and Steve couldn't resist sucking a little mark into the skin at his hairline. No one would comment on it, not on Tony Stark.

"Okay, I -" Tony's lips were wet and glossy, and Steve couldn't resist the quickest of tastes. That appeared to crash Tony's brain all over again, and it was a long moment before he spoke again. "I can't believe you just did that."

"How's that not being interested in men working out for you?" Steve asked. Tony smiled.

"All that proved is that I'm interested in blow jobs."

"Uh huh." Steve kissed him again, deeper, and Tony opened his mouth and let Steve in, twined his fingers into Steve's shirt. When Steve finally pulled away he didn't even open his eyes.

"I could possibly be convinced," he allowed.


End file.
